


Jingle Balls

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Inappropriate use of Christmas decorations, Light Bondage, M/M, Pervertibles, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Decorate the Christmas tree, Arbitro said. It'll be fun, he said. Kiriwar wasn't convinced at first.
Relationships: Gunji/Kiriwar (Togainu no Chi)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Season of Kink





	Jingle Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/gifts).



> Written first and foremost as a gift to my friend and beta-reader misumaru. You're the best! :) I also used the Holiday Season challenge on the Season of Kink community on Dreamwidth to get further ideas for this, using the prompts _rough sex, bondage, consent play, pervertibles_. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. No disrespect intended and I'm not earning any money from writing this. No people, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

The falling snow was clinging annoyingly to Kiriwar's hair and he shook his head to get rid of it. 'Put up the Christmas decorations,' Arbitro had said, 'we're going to have a festive Christmas this year, with a big tree underneath which I can put gifts.' Kiriwar was pretty sure that by "gifts" Arbitro had been referring to the boys that he'd prepared to give away to business associates and other "prize winners". Knowing him, he'd probably tie them up with a nice bow too.

"Hey! Old man! What are you spacing out for? Where's this thing going?" Gunji interrupted Kiriwar's thoughts. He was holding a tangle of wired lights, pulling at them in every direction, making the knots tighter.

Kiriwar knocked him on the head. "Stop it. Just disentangle them and put them up in the tree." He pointed to the slightly lopsided tree some poor bastards had already dragged into the courtyard of Arbitro's "palace" and managed to set upright.

"What? Like this?" Gunji pulled at the lights again, then shrugged and threw them up into the tree, as if he thought that they would magically arrange themselves in neat rows. A loop of the tangle got caught on one of the branches and the whole thing dangled for a few seconds there before it fell to the ground.

Kiriwar sighed. Why was Gunji of all people helping him putting up Arbitro's Christmas decorations? Why not someone who actually had more skills than killing people and fucking, even though those were arguably the most important skills to have in Toshima. The thought did give him an idea. Arbitro would have to wait a bit for his Christmas tree, Kiriwar decided. He picked up the fallen lights, stepped up behind Gunji, pulled his arms behind his back and wrapped some of the wires tightly around his wrists. 

"Oi!" 

Kiriwar ignored him and pushed him down on the ground, face down in the snow. Unceremoniously, he unbuckled Gunji's belt, then opened Gunji's trousers, yanking them down to his knees. When Gunji opened his mouth, perhaps to protest (although he doubted it; Gunji had never objected to a rough fuck before), perhaps to taunt him, or maybe even to egg him on, Kiriwar unceremoniously pushed one of the round Christmas baubles inside. "Shut up. And remember that Arbitro will be upset if you break this for him." 

After Kiriwar had lifted up Gunji's hips to get him onto all fours, he opened his trousers. He had no doubt that Gunji knew exactly what would happen next. Gunji wiggled his arse while Kiriwar pulled his cock out and stroked it to full hardness, getting it ready. "Don't be so impatient." Kiriwar gave him a hard smack on the buttocks, but he was grinning. Fucking Gunji was almost as fun as killing people.

He grabbed Gunji's hips and lined up, pressing the head of his cock into him. He took it slowly this time - not because of any worry for Gunji, but because he enjoyed feeling his body open up for him, enjoyed feeling the tightness around his cock as he sank deeper and deeper into Gunji's body. "Ah, yes..." Gunji just groaned in reply, and Kiriwar thought that if he hadn't stuffed that bauble into his mouth, Gunji would have been swearing and urging him to hurry up and fuck him already. It was almost weird with a silent Gunji, like something was missing.

Kiriwar started fucking him hard, and very soon, the pleasure of sliding in and out of that hot, tight channel made him forget all about the cold of the thin layer of snow on the ground. He pulled at the tangled wires around Gunji's wrists. Maybe he should have plugged in the lights first, before tying Gunji up? It would have looked fun, even festive. Or maybe he'd ended up electrocuting him? Eh, it was better this way, he decided as he snapped his hips forward, his balls slapping against Gunji's. Electricity wasn't as much fun as cutting and breaking, slicing and crushing, fucking and biting...

A deep growl rose from Kiriwar's chest. His balls were tightening as the pleasure intensified. "Fuck." He was close, much too close already.

He let go of Gunji's bonds and slid his hand down and around to grab his cock instead. Gunji made a guttural, moaning sound as Kiriwar began stroking him in time with his thrust - hard, fast, merciless. It didn't take very long before the muffled sounds from Gunji came closer and louder, and he was pushing back hard against Kiriwar, meeting every thrust, as if trying to get his cock even deeper inside him. 

Then Gunji threw his head back, the hood of his jacket falling off, and his whole body tensed, his arse clenching and un-clenching over and over around Kiriwar's cock. It was all it took to send Kiriwar over the edge as well, and he moaned quietly while filling Gunji's arse with his come. 

When he was done, Kiriwar pulled out and stood up. He stuffed his cock and balls back into his trousers and zipped up again. Only then did he walk around Gunji to crouch in front of him. He untied him and took the bright yellow Christmas bulb out of Gunji's mouth. "Maybe I should have taken a red one instead," he said to no one in particular, then put it back in the box with the others.

"Pffthrght! Old man, the hell! That thing tasted like shit!" Gunji got to his feet and poked Kiriwar in the chest before pulling up his jeans and tucking himself into them.

"Have you eaten shit?"

"Fuckhead, you know what I mean!" Gunji tried to look cross but the wide grin on his face told a different story. It was the grin he always wore after coming. "My knees are frozen!"

"Yeah, yeah. Next time, I'll fuck you on a bed instead, like a little princess." Kiriwar ducked the swipe of Gunji's steel claws and knocked him on the head again for good measure. "Okay, let's get these fucking ornaments up in the tree now." He didn't hate Arbitro's idea of a Christmas tree quite as much anymore, maybe since there actually was some kind of use for these ridiculous things. He even helped Gunji disentangling the string of lights and get them up in the branches. When they were done, the tree glittered and glowed, and maybe it wouldn't look terrible with a couple of kneeling boys underneath. Arbitro would probably be pleased.


End file.
